De como Hungría se hizo fujoshi
by Namakemono97
Summary: Pues eso, un pequeño drabble para aprovechar el tiempo que tengo. Insinuaciones de TurkGre, RomBul y FrUkUs. Se menciona a Mamá Grecia. Es mi propio headcanon de como Hungría descubrió el yaoi y se hizo fujoshi cuando era parte del Imperio Otomano.


Bueeeeh~ Hola gente, aquí yo con un pequeño drabble que se me ocurrió mientras estudiaba Cultura Clásica, concretamente la homosexualidad en la Antigua Grecia, por eso se me ocurrió que Mamá Grecia fue la primera fujoshi de la historia y que Hungría se vio influenciada por ella de manera indirecta (explicada en el fic).

Sé que no debería estar aquí, que debería estar estudiando para los finales o, en todo caso, actualizando Gakuen Hetalia, pero es que encontré algo de tiempo libre (¡Milagro!) y me dio tiempo a escribir algo cortito como esto.

**Advertencias: **Insinuaciones de TurkGre, FrUkUs y RomBul, todas por la imaginativa mente fujoshi de Hungría.

**Personajes: **Elizabeta (Hungría), Sadiq (Turquía), Heracles (Grecia), Rumanía, Bulgaria, Chipre (Que no República Turca del Norte de Chipre, odio cuando los confunden), Gupta (Egipto), Mamá Grecia, Francis (Francia), Arthur (UK), Alfred (USA).

**Disclaimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no, todos serían uno con Rusia, Prusia sequiría siendo un awesome reino, Sadiq saldría sin máscara, Portugal sería oficial y se disfrazaría de conejito para Holanda, Hungría y Suiza harían un equipo contra perevertidos (él con la metralleta y ella con la sartén), Austria tocaría Rock Me Amadeus para desahogarse, Alemania sacaría la bestia que lleva dentro y violaría al Italia, Hungría, Japón y Taiwán gobernarían el mundo y los obligarían a hacerse uno unos con otros, y más fanservice que me da pereza poner...

* * *

Elizabeta se encontraba en otra de esas muchas aburridas reuniones de países. Aburridas según con qué ojos se miren, pues ella era la fujoshi por excelencia junto a Japón y Taiwán, por eso tenían la costumbre de sentarse repartidos por la sala para vigilar todo movimiento extraño por parte de las demás naciones.

En ese momento ella vigilaba a Grecia y a Turquía. Su antiguo tutor pinchaba la mejilla del adormilado griego mientras reía divertido, se veían tan monos… Y pensar que su obsesión empezó por una idea del idiota de la máscara…

-Dentro flashback. -

De nuevo estaba ella peleando con Rumanía por haberse burlado por ser chica mientras Bulgaria los intentaba separar, al otro lado del patio de casa del Imperio Otomano estaban Chipre y Egipto jugando con Anubis.

Justo cuando el pseudo vampiro y la marimacha iban a llegar a las manos llegaron Grecia y el idiota de la máscara, como le llamaban todos allí.

-¡Chicos! ¡Buenas noticias! Tengo algo de tiempo libre, así que todos nos iremos de vacaciones a casa de Heracles, así que haced las maletas, nos vamos mañana.

Dicho y hecho, nada más oírlo todos los niños de la casa fueron a preparar su equipaje para al día siguiente llegar a la casa de Grecia, allí Sadiq repartió las muchas habitaciones que tenía la mansión griega. A Eli le tocó la habitación de Mamá Grecia, cosa que no le importó a Heracles en absoluto.

-Eres como mi hermana mayor, así que no importa.-Sonrió el griego con su habitual adormecimiento.

Y así, Hungría fue al cuarto de la madre de la nación griega. Era un cuarto grande solo para ella sola, ya que era la única chica. No dudó en ponerse a curiosear en los baúles y armarios del habitáculo, hasta que encontró una estantería que al empujarla se abría la puerta a otra sala.

Esta parecía no haber sido visitada en siglos y estaba a oscuras. La magiar volvió a la habitación para coger una lámpara de aceite e investigar la misteriosa sala.

Allí encontró lo que muy pronto se convertiría en su obsesión. Jarrones, tablas, y todo tipo de cosas adornadas con imágenes muy explícitas de hombres teniendo relaciones, textos que databan sobre esa clase de relaciones que la joven no dudó en leer haciendo uso de lo poco que entendía de griego, pero captó rápidamente la idea. El mundo no volvería a ser el mismo a sus ojos.

-Fin del flashback.-

Elizabeta volvió de sus recuerdos cuando Francia, Inglaterra y Estados Unidos se pusieron a discutir a grito pelado en medio de la sala de reuniones.

"_Ah… tanta tensión sexual acumulada no es buena, lo que deberían hacer Francis y Alfred es emborrachar a Arthur y hacer un trío. Seguro que Kiku lo graba._" Pensó la magiar antes de salir de la sala, la reunión por suerte había acabado.

Se disponía a ir al aeropuerto justo cuando el idiota de la máscara y Heracles se le acercaron.

-¡Eli~! Oye, ¿quieres venir de vacaciones a casa de Grecia como en los viejos tiempos?-Preguntó el turco.

¿Estar en una isla paradisiaca en una casa con yaoi clásico y con esos dos y sus tensiones sexuales, además de Rumanía y Bulgaria que por supuesto ya tenían algo? Por supuesto que aceptaría.


End file.
